


Context

by kres



Series: Series Four Daisy (Chain) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/pseuds/kres
Summary: of course it was perfect





	

So she played him. Crack-house fiddle to her Stradivarius, with strings he had no idea were there. Nothing to it.

She brought a case (of course, bait) and wore a perfect disguise (of course it was perfect), layered over with an abstraction of life. Well-assembled; it took her a very short while.

He did find all the clues to the minutia of that imagined existence (pass, level 1), and then he threw her out the door in favor of anesthetics. A thousand little lobotomies, that's how he'd chosen to go. How-- fitting.

She felt-- a shade disappointed, perhaps. That he would be so predictable. But she'd been right. It felt-- good, to be right. All those years away, waiting, watching. That now she could hold him in her hand so precisely-- That deserved a reward.

It took him twenty six seconds. Twenty six seconds to go past the details, and to reassemble the context, and then he was tumbling down the stairs like a madman, calling to her (well, not to _her_ ) about life being a duty.

(Pass, level 2.)

She let him catch up with her at the threshold. Turned. And there it was, there it was.

Her brother had lost all access to the parts of his psyche that generated emotion. A simple repression, a defense mechanism against too much pain. Unfortunately, also not very precise. All or nothing - fear (anxiety), shame (anger), hunger (desire), contentment (joy), all together. Fascinating, really, when one thinks about it. Entire swaths of his mind - unmapped, unindexed. Inaccessible. Gone.

And now she found them, and reached them, and she made him touch them, and he still didn't _know_.

How-- exciting.

When she was done with him, she wondered, would he become like a child, who hadn't developed defenses (acceptance (surrender)) to deal with all this confusing emotion? Or would he reconstruct his mind palace, this time perhaps skipping the metaphors and just building a dam?

So-- exciting.

She is-- curious now. She needs to find out.


End file.
